Senseless Clarification
by DomageIsAPirate
Summary: Clarity spent most of her life providing for other people. Even after being disowned from her family, when her sister finds herself in a tricky situation, Clarity finds herself stepping up to cover her sisters misstep... I suck at this crap. Just read the darn story. Rated M for my coarse use of the English language and some other adultly things later down the road.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is kinda, sorta... not really my first time writing a fanfiction. I've always dabbled with writing over the years and aside from a wickedly old Harry Potter fanfiction (Which was shortly deleted after rereading...) I've never shared my stories past my closest friends. Until now. This story is AU. Love it or hate it, leave a review. I know this chapter is short and it might be confusing leaving off where I did. But I swears it! The details will sort themselves out over time. I'm lucky to have my best friend IRL be my Beta! Shout out to Alyth3cat! But, alas we are but human. Mistakes occur here and there. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

As Clarity's conscious slowly emerged from the grasp of her drunken slumber, a resounding drum could be heard in the distance.

 _Fuck, I drank too much last night._

She was oddly proud of herself, though. Despite her drunken stupor, she had successfully managed to put on her eye mask before crawling into bed. She slid the fuzzy fabric up her to forehead and cracked one hazel eye open to check the time. Then immediately pulled the flimsy fabric back down, hissing sharply at the bright beam of light that had found its way through the gap in her black out curtains. Every inch of her body ached and there was a dull throb in her temples. Groaning, she plopped back against her pillows. _What would a little more sleep hurt?_

There was that annoying drumming noise, again.

"What the fuck," her voice broke sleepily. She lazily brought one of her fluffy pillows around her head trying to drown out the incessant noise. It didn't help much and sleep continued to elude her. It didn't take long for the pounding in her temples to subside and now she could hear what sounded vaguely like agitated shouting in the hallway. _Jesus Fucking Christ, people._

Annoyed now that there was something to blame for her interrupted recovery, Clarity angrily untangled the sheet from her legs and heaved her down comforter off the bed with a huff. Being clad in nothing but an old t-shirt and panties wasn't going to stop her from giving these fuckers a piece of her mind. _Did common courtesy even exist anymore!_

As the voices grew louder, with each step, so did her irritation. Reaffirming that these inconsiderate twat waffles were going to get a verbal lashing like never before. As she stomped through her living room it became apparent that the unrelenting drumming was someone pounding on her front door and the shouting seemed to be just beyond the threshold of her home. _What the fuck?_

She opened the door ready to deliver these bastards a piece of her mind only to be left speechless. Her brother, Jameson, was there with his head turned slightly away from her. He had yet to noticed the now open door. His face was red and spittle was flying from his mouth as he shouted at Martha Ann, the older lady that lived across the hall. The older woman paused mid-scolding, her waving finger paused upon Clarity's appearance.

"What the flying _fuck_ is going on?" Clarity shouted over them. Finally, Jameson turned towards her and if Clarity wasn't mistaken it looked like he had been in a fight. His lip was split and there was a distinct red mark across his cheek that looked as if someone had socked him good. Martha Ann just stared at her. Clarity could feel her wide, judgey eyes scouring over her body. Clutching her grey tabby tighter to her chest, she stuttered over her words.

"We need to talk, Clare. Now," Jay grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back into her apartment before Martha Ann even had a chance to collect herself and respond. He slammed the heavy door on poor Martha Ann and Clarity knew she'd have some explaining to do after her brother left. Maybe even some groveling. Her brother instantly began pacing the narrow entrance way, "Somethings happened."

"What's wrong with you? Did you really have to yell at Martha like that? You know, I really like where I live, Jay. It took me six months to get in to this place," Clarity scolded and Jameson scoffed sharply.

"We have a bit of an emergency on the home front, Clare. I don't give a fuck what your nosey ass, hoity-toity neighbor thinks," He paced back and forth in the narrow entrance, his imposing six-foot frame filling the space. Clarity noticed his hands were shaking and she knew that something must be seriously wrong. Jameson never acted so recklessly and he never would have been so rude to poor Martha Ann. It took a lot to unsettle her calm and sensible younger brother who considers manners and decorum a way of life.

"What the fuck is going on?" She stopped him from walking by her again, gently placing her hand on his forearm. Jameson stopped and looked at his feet, he seemed to be struggling with what to say. She tenderly pressed on, "Hey, talk to me. What's happened, Jay?"

"It's happening again. They're going to throw her out. Just like you. She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't understand the repercussions. Now… Now she's just locked herself up in her room. She won't come out. I can hear her crying, she's hysterical, but she pushed her dresser in front of the door and I can't get through. She _has_ to send him back. Mom and Dad get home tomorrow, he _has_ to be gone by then. But, she won't come out," Jay spewed and let out a frustrated growl. Clare could feel him shaking and the fear twisting in her own gut as she pieced together his words. _Fuck._ Jay took a deep breath and wiped his face with unsure hands.

Without further explanation, Clarity knew. She knew exactly what had happened. Annalise, her younger sister, had used her bloodline's gift to jump into a book. A fictional book. Which was against the rules. Her family, as one of the last living lines of the fabled Saltador, had a secret gift. A gift to _salto_ ; to _jump._ To defy the laws of modern man and with a simple touch to a page, and precise focus, jump through time.

"Which book did she pull someone from?" Clare asked quietly.

"Game of Thrones," Jay replied solemnly.

 _Well, shit…_

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
** _One Day Prior…_

From an outsider looking in, there was nothing extraordinary about Clarity. She sat in the small café with her ear buds in, listening to an array of classical music. The day was dreary and gray which only served to diminish her already sullen mood. It had been a few weeks since her boyfriend, Richard, broke up with her. They had been together for a little over a year and upon Clarity's decision to get her own apartment, instead of moving into his, sent the message that she wasn't fully committed to making a future together. Clarity wouldn't buckle though. She thrived on her own independence and wasn't quite ready yet to take such a big step in her relationship. Overall, she was left utterly confused, really. A part of her missed having the companionship Richard offered, and another part of her was glad that he had ended things. Reflecting on their duration of time together, she knew it was a dead ended relationship. She was more or less lonely. If she had her way, she'd still be curled up in her cushiony, round lounge chair with a warm blanket, some hot tea and a good novel on her Kindle. But, alas, she had been summoned by her longest and dearest friend, Lorene, who was fashionably late per usual.

Lorene was one of the few people who knew of Clarity's talent. They shared a common ground for having skills and a supernatural aptitude that the average person couldn't possibly understand. Her friend was a witch. Not just any horoscopy or conjuring witch. Her bloodline dated back exactly thirteen generations. Summoning forth a potent cocktail of magics. No, Lorene was most certainly not a normal witch. For as long as she could remember, her good friend had possessed an ever-growing craft for premonition among other abnormal inclinations.

She watched the people bustle about the busy little shop for some time and occasionally sipped on her minty hot chocolate. Clarity often wondered what it would be like to have such a normal life. She also found herself curious if any of them had any special _gifts_ that set them apart from everyone else.

 _A gift, Ha! Laughable, really._ She commented in her head. Sometimes she wondered which gift was worse. Her own preternaturalness as the only Saltador, or Lo's premonitions. She couldn't imagine seeing things not meant to be seen. But, somehow Lorene always seemed to keep her shit together. She thought of all the people she met throughout her time travels. Experiences that she had gained from different periods in time was like living through some of her favorite history lessons. It was amazing, at times. Then there were also those moments that made it feel as if she could never return home. It was then she momentarily drifted into the penitentiary of her own mind. There were things she saw she wished she could erase. Cruelty and inhumanness not often written about as history was oft written by the victor. On the flip side, there were also those moments she wished she could play over time and time again. Ultimately, she concluded that if it wasn't for most of the hardships this gift had bestowed upon her it was relatively unlikely she'd be the same, strong woman she was today.

Absorbed in her day dream, she didn't even realize one of her earbuds being gently pulled from her ear.

"Where, oh where, has my Clarity gone. Where, oh where, could she be?" Came a melodious voice, breaking Clarity of her reverie. "Oh, there she is."

Lorene chuckled and all of Clarity's previous apprehensiveness of this afternoon rendezvous dissolved. "What's got you all gloom-gloom, buttercup?"

"Ah, just lost myself in a day dream," Clare responded cheerlessly.

"Hopefully you aren't still broken up over Dick. 'Cause, Sweetheart, you know you dodged a big ass bullet with that one," Lorene hit the nail on the head. Clarity cringed at her friend's acute ability to sense the subject of her dismay and she had a feeling this sense was not granted by her gifts.

"His name is Richard, Lo. I ran into him and his new girl the other night," Clarity fiddled with the lid of her hot chocolate, purposefully not trying to make eye contact with Lorene. She could feel her friend's eyes narrowing on the crown of her bowed head.

"And…?" She prompted Clarity to continue and there was nothing that could be said without sounding jealous. Outwardly she grimaced and knew Lo read her like a book, "Oh, by the Gods, Clare, let him go. Fuck him, in fact. Wait, no… not literally speaking. Ugh. _He_ can go fuck off. With no one, like he deserves. And if his new lady friend is too dense not to pick up on his bull-shittery, because the shittery is strong with that one, then fuck her, too." Lorene's hazel eyes were alight with righteous frustration at Clarity's stubbornness to cling to something so foolish.

Lorene was right, though. _Fuck 'em._

"And I have just the thing to help sooth your broken heart," Lorene smiled genuinely and Clarity felt like she was about to get roped into something she surely would not want to do. "Gosh, don't look at me like that. Me and the band are playing at your bar tonight—," Lo held up her hand to stave off Clare's impending interjection, "And I know it's your night off. I also know how you enjoy having your _you_ time like an old hag, but it might do you some good. Get out for a night and _not_ for work."

"I'm not sure how going into work on my day off would come remotely close to helping me out," Clarity challenged even though she knew she wasn't going to win this battle.

"No, but you must've forgotten what today is," Lorene awaited Clare's response. _Fuck, what's today… What am I supposed to be remembering…?_

"Geez, Louis, Clarity! You need to get out from under the rock you've hid yourself in," She started laughing out loud. "It's my last day in town for a few months! I told you all about leaving weeks ago."

"I can't believe I forgot!" She truly couldn't. _Where has my mind been hiding?_

"Surely you wouldn't miss my going away gig," Lorene jutted out her lower lip and fake sniffled. Clarity knew she was done for. Lorene had always been there for her when she needed someone. Hell, when Richard dumped her Lorene's couch was readied and a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream awaited her before she even made it to Lo's house. She couldn't miss this.

"Ugh," She groaned knowing she had successfully been roped into making an appearance. "You know how to squander an old hag's fun. Alright, I'll go."

Lorene was beaming as she clapped her hands together. She nudged Clarity and chuckled, "But, seriously. This gloomy mood better be gone. There's only smiles and drunken laughter tonight. No looking like I just kicked your kitten, okay?"

"Alright, alright," she conceded. "I have only one request."

"Name it!" Lorene declared.

"You sing me my favorite song," Clarity said.

"That's it? Consider it done!" Lo slapped the top of their table loudly and everyone in the small café turned in their direction. The girls chuckled lowly before gathering up their things and walking to the local museum for the day.

* * *

After spending the whole day with Lorene, wandering around the city aimlessly, Clarity had a renewed sense of direction. The past few months she had been wallowing in self-pity and drowning her sorrows in an awkward combination of ice cream and cheap vodka. If only someone told Clarity that sorrow knew how to swim.

She stood before her oversized full-length mirror and examined herself critically. She was wearing an oversized, comfy sweatshirt, yoga pants that had a fraying hole in one of the knees and an old pair of holey, mismatched socks. Her long dark brown hair was messily slung up into a crooked bun and there were defiant wisps of curls framing her face. Lo's departing words rang in her mind, " _And for the love of all that is good in the world… Clean yourself up, Clare._ "

Clarity snorted at herself. She really must've wanted to stay home. There's no way she would have consciously left her house looking like a wreck. She let out a disheartened sigh and vowed from this day forward she was going to be anew. Clarity Jane MacQuinn was done fucking around. Narrowing her eyes at the reflection staring back at her, she jutted her chin out defiantly and pointed out to herself, "We're getting our shit together. Right _now_. No more negative Nancy shit."

After a few moments, she conceded that her subconscious agreed and she nodded victoriously. Strutting into her over-sized bathroom, she turned on the shower and proceeded to get ready for the evening festivities.

* * *

The bar was busy for a Wednesday night. Upon entering the spacious Irish pub, a gathering of familiars gazed her way. All five of the men had become regulars over the past four years Clarity worked at the bar. They all raised their glasses and hollered greetings. The corner of her mouth twitched into a smirk. As she made her way into the only vacant seat along the bar, a heavy arm draped across her shoulders. It was Jimmy, one of her favorite regulars.

"Here's our Clare-bear," He jostled her shoulder in his one-armed embrace.

"What are you doing on this side of the counter? Get yer ass over there and start making them tasty concoctions!" Ed, another regular slurred out.

"Ah, my fine gentlemen, it's not my turn tonight to be your drink bitch," she chuckled back.

"Can't go a night without our refined company, eh, Clarey?" David said.

"How did you know? My heart was aching with loss. I just _couldn't_ wait the extra day before seeing all your bright and sunshiny faces," Clarity said sweetly, batting her eyelashes for added measure.

"Oh, fuck off, Clare," Ed laughed whole heartedly, tipping his head back to sip on his draft.

"Eddy," She mocked Eddy Murphy's stand up. "You treat me like animal."

"Har, har, Clare. Joke's too old," Ed smirked.

Suddenly behind the crowd of Clarity's regulars, she spotted Lo over near the stage setting up, "Hey, I'll catch up with you fine specimens in a bit."

"Don't worry, I'll keep your seat warm," Jimmy joked, taking her now vacant chair.

Sensing her presence, Lorene looked around until her eyes locked onto Clarity. "Don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"I don't even know when I learned it. I just realized I could sense those touched by some form of mysticism." Lorene gave Clarity a sincere smile. "I'm really glad you made it out tonight. I know you've kinda been in a place lately. Understandably so, but, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about. Something that's been building for a few weeks now."

"Well, way to sketch someone out Lo. What's going on? You think it might just be nerves about going on your tour?" Clarity reasoned.

"It's not about me," Lorene looked saddened. "It's about you, Clare."

There was something unnerving about the look Lorene was giving her. Something that made her belly somersault.

"I've been dreaming about you," Lorene started off.

"If I had a penny every time someone said that to me I'd still be fucking poor," Clarity snorted at her own jest.

"I'm being serious, Clarity," Lorene scolded gently. She grabbed Clarity's hand and pulled her to the secluded side of the stage. "The dreams had always been vague. I saw your sadness. I saw your acceptance. I saw your perseverance. All things you know. But, last night it changed. There's a dark omen following you. I can't sense its motives. But, it consumes you in the end and it's coming. Soon," Lorene was frowning for a second and then rubbed the back of her head skeptically. "I mean, who knows? Maybe I'm just being over paranoid about nothing. Just be careful with yourself, m'kay?"

"You got it Lo. Old geezer status here. Been pretty much holed up at home or at work. Occasionally at the gym but that's only when I'm feeling particularly smothered by life and need to get out the pent-up frustrations. Now who's sounding like the Debbie Downer here?" Clarity joked. Smiling and clasping Lorene's elbow, she reasoned, "This is supposed to be a fun night. This place is really filling up, all your number one fans are here. Look at them all."

"You're right," Lorene closed her eyes and physically shook herself as if she was riding herself of the ill-feelings that had manifested. Opening her eyes once more, she gave Clare one of her well-known, radiant smiles. "No more gloom-gloom, right?"

The guys that played with Lo started shuffling around the stage, testing out their instruments. When Clarity over heard one of the guys looking for Lorene, the duo began making their way back from the side of the stage. "I guess I better let you finish setting up. When you guys finish your set are you rolling out or sticking around for a bit?"

"I gotta spend a little time with my Clara-bell before I leave for the next few weeks," Lorene barked out a loud laugh. Clarity's nose scrunched up at the use of her old nickname which only fueled Lo's laughter. As they parted ways, Clare made her way back over to the group of men she's spent much of her nights with over the past few years. They had become family over time. After being abruptly displaced from her family, these men became that brotherly and fatherly representation in her life.

As much as she wanted to stay shut in today, she was thoroughly glad Lorene convinced her to come out. Clarity found herself getting lost in the night; losing track of time as she knocked back some beers and danced to Lorene's music into the wee hours of the night.


End file.
